


Don't Let Me Fall (Alone)

by FoxThatCriesForTheMoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Assisted Suicide, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxThatCriesForTheMoon/pseuds/FoxThatCriesForTheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara is afraid of what happened to his village, Naruto was there. What happens next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Fall (Alone)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Uncle Jr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Uncle+Jr).



> This one-shot contains a sensitive topic for some, including myself. If suicide sets you off, please, I encourage you not to read. If you're the type of person to make fun of someone else's pain, then click the back button and don't read it because I will fire back. If you're just looking for something different to read, be my guest but please do keep in mind that I'm not going to stand for ANY type of negativity. This is my way of releasing the pain I've still carried for a year, even though I wrote this long before last year.

"Don't let me fall back into the monster that I was. Please, Naruto. You showed me that there was another way to prove my existence other than snuffing out others. Don't let me fall." The redheaded Kazekage begged his lover of ten years. Last night, the Village Hidden Within the Sand had suffered a very heavy attack that came not from the outside, but from within. Everyone thought that the Kazekage had his demon under tight control, and normally that would be correct. But something had happened and it caused Sabaku no Gaara to lower the cages just slightly, and that was enough to allow Shukaku to break free and take control of his host's body. Only a fourth of the village had been utterly destroyed before Naruto was there and fought his lover to exhaustion. Naruto had brought Gaara back to the small house they owned just outside of the village and kept vigil until he woke up, feeling like he had the worst nightmare. He didn't know what had happened until he walked inside the Kazekage tower and memories hit him like a thousand-ton brick.

It was after the memories that he had broken down in his office with Naruto the only one present for this breakdown.

"Gaara, do you doubt me that much? After everything we've been through, you think I'd let you go back to who you were when I first laid my eyes on you? After the countless attacks that the Akatsuki had thrown our way to get rid of the bijuu that you hold? That I hold?" Naruto dipped a finger under Gaara's chin to lift his face up so that he could see the teal eyes. "Do you think that I would really let you fall; after I saved you fifteen years ago and then again last night? We know the answer to that, my love. I know you know because I have proven it to you time and time and time again, if you fall, I fall. If I fall, we all fall, and the earth will be destroyed as we know it. I won't let you fall, not without falling myself. And we know I'm a stubborn bastard." Nothing else was said for a while before four people came crashing through the door.

"Naruto, Gaara, are you alright?"

"Gaara, what happened?"

"I heard you were dead!"

"Gaara-" all four voices clamored over each other before Naruto spoke up.

"Everyone, shut the hell up!" Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw his best friend and ex teammate Uchiha Sasuke, the ex-Root member Sai, and Gaara's brother and sister, Kankuro and Temari. He knew that they were just worried, given the fact of what had happened not even twenty-four hours ago, but did they really have to barge in and shout up a storm?

"There was a situation that happened, and it was diffused. Nothing else. Any questions? Oh, and the eastern part of the village has been destroyed. You might want to check for survivors." Just as quick as they came, they were gone. Not even ten minutes later, the Council of Elders arrived.

"Kazekage-sama, what happened?" Naruto spoke up again, allowing Gaara to just silently cry in the safety of his arms, shielded away from the faces of the Council.

"You will find a full report of what happened soon enough, Councilor. Now, please, go. Let the Kazekage do what he needs to."

"You do not speak for the Leader of Suna! You may be his lover, but you are still a shinobi of Sunagakure and therefore, unable to speak for you leader." Naruto heard both Kyuubi and Gaara growl at that. Naruto felt his features shift slightly so that he could see in more detail and he felt four tails twitch agitatedly behind him. The looks of fear that flashed through the Council pleased the Kyuubi. Naruto felt the shuddering shoulders stop and he felt the room drop about five degrees in temperature.

" **You**  do not have the right nor the authority to speak to Uzumaki Naruto like that. He is my mouthpiece when I am unable to speak, an extension of me as I am his. You treat him with the same respect you give me. Failure to do so will result in unpleasant consequences for you." The dark rumble of Gaara/Shukaku's voice sounded. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, Kazekage-sama. We will wait for the report." With a hasty bow, the Council of Elders left in a scurry. Naruto turned his slitted gaze towards his leader.

"I'll do that report." With a very dominating kiss, Naruto got out some parchment paper, an inkwell, and a pen and wrote the report. Two hours later, the report was done, looked over by Gaara, who didn't want to hand it over, and was sent to the Head Councilor.

"If they decide to do a trial, I'll be right beside you."

One week later

"Sabaku no Gaara, are you ready to hear your verdict, and understand the ruling of the Council before you?" This was it, the moment where the direction of his life will be forever changed.

"I am ready, Council member." As the verdict was read, Uzumaki Naruto wept quietly. He knew that this was the end. He knew that their time on this earth had come to an end.

As they led Gaara to his cell, Naruto waited until he saw the guards come back up before slipping away into the shadows that led him to his lover's cell. They had seen the sun for the last time, and as Naruto slipped into the cell, he knew that he'd rather be no where else, but beside his redhead at that moment. Whispering their last words, Naruto clasped hands with the former Kazekage and whispered the words of the jutsu nicknamed the Suicide Jutsu.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago before a tragedy happened in my family. The whole suicide thing is now painful, but I wrote this before that took place. This is me helping my healing, by sharing something that impacted my life forever with all of you. Please, if you do comment, be nice. If not, I will figure out how to block you. this is a sensitive topic and I won't take crap from someone who'll only say something harsh about suicide. If you're that type of person, then why didn't you check the warnings and the beginning note?


End file.
